Someone New?
by ILuvMscl20
Summary: Anglea meets the new kid. will this be the end of her and jordan?please read and review!CHAPTER 6 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

[Her room

Angela:[vo Jordan Catalono. Who does he think he is? Does he think he can just treat me anyway he wants? That I will always be there? Well, i'm not. I need to get over him. And even if I don't, I need to pretend that I did. Cause he needs to understand that he can't treat me like this. I don't deserve it.

[School

Angela is walking down the hall to her locker. And Sharon approaches.

Sharon: hey

Angela: hey Sharon

Sharon: so did you see the new kid?

Angela: no. -She frowns- we have a new kid?

Sharon: yeah. And he's like so gorgeous.

Angela: really? What's his name?

Sharon: I think its Nick

Angela: well cool, -looking around to try to find him.-

Sharon: well I got to go meet Kyle

Angela: your going back out with Kyle? Since when?

Sharon: oh…well, he came over last night. And…oh god. Bye

Angela watches her go. Confused on what happened. She sees rickie talking to someone she doesn't know. She walks up to him.

Angela: hey rickie

Rickie: oh, hey Angela!

-Angela looks at the unknown person-

Rickie: oh this is Nick, Nick Williams. He's new.

Nick had black longish hair, kind of messy. Deep big brown eyes. And a nice body from what you could see by what he was wearing.

Angela: -vo- oh my god. He is gorgeous. Sharon wasn't lying.

Nick: hey

Angela: hi...hey

Rickie looks at Angela and smiles.

Rickie: well…. I have to go to soc. -Looks at Angela- can you show nick his classes?

Angela: umm...sure -she smiles and so does nick-

They walk down the hall together.

Angela: so what's your first class?

-Nick still hasn't taken his eyes off of Angela-

Nick: umm...Mr. Katimsky, for English

Angela: oh cool me too.

Nick: sweet

Pause

Angela: so where did you used to go to school

Nick: umm…Holt high school, in Michigan

Angela: oh wow that's far from Pittsburg.

Nick: yeah I know. My dad got relocated for his job.

Angela: oh, that must suck for you. Having to leave all of your friends

Nick: yeah it did suck, till now.

Angela smiled. Jordan walks down the hall and sees Angela smiling. She doesn't notice him-for once-

Jordan: -vo- who is that kid? Why is Angela walking with him? -He looks at that smile-she only smiles at me like that. What's going on?

-English-

Mr. Katimsky: ok class we have a new student. His name is Nick Williams. He came from Holt Michigan. Lets try to make his first day at liberty welcoming

Angela: -vo- it must be really embarrassing to be the new kid. I have never been _the new kid_. I've never moved before. I've always been in Pittsburg. Its like…they give all of your information at the beginning of class. What if that person didn't want everyone to know where he came from? Or who he was. What if he wanted to stay a mystery to everyone? Or, like if he was in the witness protection program and the teacher just told everyone where he was from. I think I'm just over thinking this.

Angela was starring at nick. And Jordan was starring at Angela. Watching her stare at nick.

Jordan: -vo- this is bad. I need to talk to Angela before its too late. I always thought she would be there. Next to me. Just watching her look at him. It makes me want to punch him.

Nick goes over to Angela's desk and puts his hands on it. And looks at her.

Nick: I hate it when they do that. It makes me feel even more new. Like why does they have to introduce me to everyone?

Angela: -she laughs, Jordan grips his desk- i'm so sorry you had to go through that pain.

She's flirting. Jordan hears it and gets up and walks up to her. Angela sees him

Jordan: Angela…

Angela: oh hey

Silence

Nick: umm...hey i'm nick

Jordan: hey. -Without looking at him-

Angela: what do you want?

Jordan: I just...um…can I talk to you...like, somewhere else?

Angela looks at him

Nick: umm...i'll leave -he walks away-

Angela sighs

Jordan: do you like him or something?

Angela: what do you care?

Jordan: I don't know… I just…I thought you weren't mad at me anymore

Angela: why would I not be? You gave me a letter you didn't even right! You lied to me!

Jordan: how did you find out about that?

Angela: oh sorry I found out about your little secret. Were you ever going to plan on telling me?

Jordan said nothing.

Angela: I can't believe this.

Jordan: Angela…. i'm sorry, i'm truly sorry.

Angela: I don't know if I can believe you Jordan. -She walks out, and runs into nick-

Angela: oh! Sorry.

Nick: it's all good, umm who was that in side?

Angela: oh…just this guy I used to go out with. He's a total jerk.

Nick oh...im sorry.

Angela: its cool.

Nick well I got to go talk to the principle about some papers or something…so ill see you around?

Angela: yeah...definitely

-Girl's bathroom-

Rickie: wow! So you're over Jordan Catalono.

Angela: I think so! Finally!

Rickie: I knew you liked him. Right when you saw him.

Angela: Haha. That's why you left us. Well- [Rayanne walks in

Rayanne: oh...hey

Angela&rickie: hey

Silence.

Rayanne looks at Angela

Rayanne: Angela look. I want you know that i'm really sorry about what happened with Jordan. And I didn't even mean to hurt you! You my best friend and I miss you so much. And it's so hard to see you when you're mad at me. And I can't take it anymore. I know it took me a while to apologize, buy i'm truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me. -She's in tears by the end of her speech-

Angela goes up and hugs her.

Angela: I missed you too. And I have been waiting so long for you to apologize!

They hug and cry while rickie just watches. And he says so soft that no one can hear,

"Finally"


	2. Chapter 2

Rayanne: so you like this guy right?

Angela: well...yeah…but do I? I mean I only talked to him for like 5 minutes. Can that really determine anything?

Rayanne: you can determine a lot of things in 5 minutes Angela. And if you already think you like him after 5 minutes…then it has to mean something.

Angela: I guess your right.

Rayanne: I know i'm right. And this is much easier than Catalono. Cause this guy actually talks.

Angela: Ha Ha.

Rayanne: but what's the deal with you too? Like why are you mad at him?

Angela: just the stupid letter thing. But I don't want to talk about it.

Rayanne: WHAT! You Angela chase doesn't want to talk about Jordan Catalono! Oh wow! This is big! That means you're truly over him!!

Angela just looks at her

Angela: VO Rayanne doesn't understand that the only reason I don't want to talk about him is because of what happened between them. Its not that I don't want to talk about him...its just that I don't want to talk about him with her. Because I know deep down i'm not over him…I just want people to think that.

-Next day- Angela's at her locker. And nick comes up to her.

Nick: hey

Angela: oh, hi

Nick: so...would you like a ride home today?

Angela: you drive?

Nick: no my mom could

She looks at him

Nick: i'm kidding he smiles

Angela: laughs oh okay yeah sure.

Nick, cool ill see you after school then.

Angela: yep bye

Nick leaves and Sharon walks up

Sharon: ah Angela! You are so lucky! He totally likes you! I'm so happy for you!

Angela: vo Sharon always makes big deals out of small things.

Angela: Sharon, she's just giving me a ride home. It's nothing big.

Sharon: okay then. Whatever. Just call me and tell me what happens!

Angela: oh my gosh…she walks away, Jordan comes up to her

Jordan: Angela

Angela: vo I can't deal with this.

Angela: Jordan! What do you want! Not looking at him

Jordan: can we please just talk?

Angela: about what! There's nothing to talk about

Jordan: yes there is…and you know it. Just…come on. He grabs her hand and pulls her along.

Angela: I cant, I have class

Jordan: it will only take a sec. Come on.

They're in his car. Angela won't look at him.

Jordan stares at her

Jordan: why wont you look at me

She doesn't answer

Jordan: Angela… why-

Angela: because…then…. I would forgive you. And I cant do that.

Jordan: why not?

Angela: Jordan...starts to cry you have hurt me so much, and I have just taken all of the crap from you! I let you hurt me and then I forgive you for it. You need to understand that I wont always be. That you can't treat me like you have been! You have done so much to me. You have called me abnormal for not having sex with you, you were embarrassed of me, and you had Brian Krakow write me a love letter apologizing for sleeping with my BESTFRIEND! If anyone heard this story they would think I was crazy to take you back!

Jordan: Angela! I know! I was such an idiot before! Hearing you say all of those things embarrasses me. I'm SO sorry for what I did to you. Angela I… I need you. If you're not by me or with me, i'm not complete. I cant…

At hearing those words Angela looked at him. She looked into his yes and saw the pain and sadness. She couldn't take it. Jordan looked right back at her, and kissed her. She kissed him back. He wanted her so much. He missed her taste. She pulled away.

Angela: I can't do this.

She gets out and heads to the school. Leaving Jordan in the car

-Girl's bathroom-

Angela is sitting in the windowsill just looking out the window.

Angela: VO Oh God. Everything is so confusing. Nothing ever just goes right in my life. Nothing ever goes the way I want it to. Its so depressing how life can be. Everything is so hard! It makes you think that it's really hard to count on people. To do what you want them to do, because they will never do it.

Someone walks out of the stall and washes their hands

VO continued. And this whole thing with nick and Jordan. I mean I love Jordan and I really like Nick. And I have to get over Jordan even though I don't want to. I can't let him have power over me anymore.

The bell rings. Angela is at her locker get her stuff, and nick comes up to her.

Nick: hey

Angela: hi

Nick: so you ready to go

Angela: yep, lets go

They walk out together. People stare at them and whisper.

Scene changes to Jordan and his friends.

Jordan is starring at Angela and nick

Shane: hey Jordan isn't that red head girl suppose to be with you?

Jordan: what…oh umm…naw, not anymore

Shane: oh bummer.

He turns away from Jordan.

Scene cuts to Angela in nicks car with nick. His car is a white 71 GT http://i163. - click to see what it looks like

Angela: you have a nice car

Nick: hah thanks, I got it when it was a piece of junk, then I fixed it up.

Angela: cool

They arrive at Angela's house

Angela: well this is my house

Nick: that it is.

Angela: ill see you tomorrow?

Nick: yep

Angela: thanks for the ride" hair tuck " bye

Nick: bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starts out with Brian at his locker. Getting his books. Delia and Sharon walk up to him.

Sharon: oh thank god I found you Krakow!

He raises his eyebrows

Sharon: I need you to help me with this year 2000 dance!

Brian looks at her with disgust and turns his back on her to his locker

Sharon: What! I need your help

Brian: did you know that there are like 500 other people in the school that actually might _want_ to help?

Sharon: but why would I go and try to find them when you're here?

Brian just looks at her

Brian: I don't even want to help

Sharon: why not!!! It will be fun

He looks at Delia

She gives him a dirty look

Scene cuts to Jordan at his locker

Jordan: -VO-what do I do. I can't let that guy like take her away from me. I have to do something. That will show her how much I like her. I knew this would happen. She would find someone better than me. Someone who won't hurt her like I did…or whatever.

Jordan sees Sharon walk down the hall. He goes up to her and taps on her shoulder.

Jordan: umm your names Sharon right?

Sharon: yeah…

Jordan: oh…well I was wondering if you could like...help me with something.

Sharon: is this about Angela?

Jordan: umm…yeah

Sharon: well i'm not writing her a letter if that's what you want.

-Jordan gets a little annoyed-

Jordan: no it's nothing like that

Sharon: then what?

Int. CHASE HOUSE

-Angela walks in-

Angela: i'm home!

-She goes straight upstairs to her room

Patty: what has been going on with her lately?

Graham: what do you mean?

Patty: she comes home from school, goes straight to her room. And she hasn't eaten dinner with us in a week! She comes down to eat after we already ate.

Graham: yeah I've noticed it too.

The phone rings

Patty: ill get it!

-She answers-

Patty: hello?

Voice: can I talk to Angela?

Patty: uh, yes may I ask who's calling?

Voice: nick

Patty: hold on

Patty: Angela telephone!

Angela: I got it!

Graham: who was that?

Patty: some boy named nick…

Graham: what about Jordan?

Patty: I don't know. Oh god have I really become this out of touch with Angela?

Graham: now now patty. You don't even know what's going on. It could be some kid who is her friend.

Scene cuts to Angela on the phone in her parent's room.

Angela: hello?

Nick: hey its nick.

Angela: oh hi! How are you?

Nick: i'm good. You?

Angela: i'm fine…so why'd you call?

Nick: I was just wondering if you were going to the dance?

-Angela's whole body tightened-

Angela: umm...i don't know really… are you?

Nick: oh well I don't know… I was just seeing if someone I knew was going to be there.

Angela: oh.

Nick: yeah

Angela: well I might go.

Nick: ok cool so maybe ill see you there

Angela: yeah.

They hang up

Angela: VO why don't I want him to ask me… I thought I liked him. I do like him. I think i'm just scared to like...be with him cause then ill really know its over between me and Jordan.

Scene cuts to Jordan and Sharon in an empty classroom

Sharon: ok so you want to do something for Angela, so you will get her back. And you don't know what to do, so you asked me?

Jordan: well yeah…you guys are like tight right?

Sharon: well...yeah I guess.

Jordan: ok so what should I do?

Sharon: well. Why don't you like take her on a really nice date or something. Like after the dance…wait! Ask her to the dance!

Jordan: what dance?

Sharon: the year 2000 dance…

Sharon VO: what does Angela see in this guy.

Jordan: oh yeah…I could do that. –Looking kind of uncomfortable, he's not good with dances. To like dance.

Sharon sees him looking uncomfortable

Sharon: or just take her out. And treat her good. And I don't know be romantic.

Jordan: yeah

Sharon looks at Jordan thinking to himself.

Sharon: I guess that's what Angela sees in him. That he like…really cares when he wants to.

Scene cuts to rickie and Angela

Rickie: Angela! Are you going to the dance?

Angela VO: that's the one question I have been trying to avoid. Because I know rickie will tell me that I should go with nick. And its like I would go with him its just that if I did that would mean that things were really over between Jordan Catalono and me. And I don't think i'm ready for it yet.

Angela: I don't think so. Why?

Rickie: well I want to go. But I don't want to show up alone and look stupid. –He laughs- so will you come with me?

Angela: what about Delia?

Rickie: she's working that night.

Angela: and she can't get it off?

Rickie: no…why don't you want to go?

Angela: I don't know…I just- I don't want to deal with it.

Rickie: do you mean like…obsessing over whether nick is going to ask you?

Angela: What! –She was caught by surprise at the end of his sentence. She thought he was going to say Jordan- oh…no…its not that.

-Rickie looks at Angela weird-

Angela: what? –She says defensively-

Rickie: nothing… I got to go to English. See ya. –He kisses her cheek and leaves-


	4. Chapter 4

Rickie is with Angela in her room. She is putting on her dress.

Rickie: you look amazing.

Angela: Ha. Ha. –She puts on lip stick-

Rickie: Nick is going freak when he sees you.

-Angela stops putting lipstick on and looks at rickie-

Rickie: what?

Angela: you don't even know if he is going to be there.

Rickie: yes I do. I talked to him; he asked me if you were going. And I said yes. And then I asked him if he was and he was like yes. So…he's going.

Angela's heart sank.

Rickie: what's wrong? Do you not want to see him?

Angela: No! I do it's just…

Rickie: your still in love with Jordan.

Angela: how'd you know?

Rickie: just the way you look when I talk about him.

Angela smiles

Rickie: see I didn't even say his name and you smiled.

She smiles bigger. Rickie laughs.

Angela: wait. So how are we getting there? –She says trying to change the subject-

Rickie: oh. My cousin

Angela: oh ok cool.

AT THE DANCE

Jordan: so this will work right?

Sharon: -she hesitates- yes it should…

Jordan: why do you say it like that!

Sharon: I don't know! I didn't mean too!

Jordan just looks at her. Then walks away.

CHASE HOUSE. DOWNSTAIRS

Patty: oh Angela you look so nice.

Angela: thanks mom….

Patty: so rickie your cousin is going to pick you two up?

Rickie: who is taking you home?

Angela: his cousin

Patty: ok. Well you two have fun.

Angela: bye mom

Rickie: bye Mrs. Chase

RAYANNE'S APT.

Amber: Rayne? Isn't there a dance or something tonight?

Rayanne: yeah

Amber: is Angela or rickie going?

Rayanne: -sighs- yeah

Amber: well, why aren't you going?

Rayanne: -looks sad- cause they didn't invite me.

Amber: so…just go anyways! Just because they didn't invite you doesn't mean you can't go.

AT THE DANCE.

Angela and rickie get out of the car and wave goodbye to his cousin.

Angela: -vo- it's so weird seeing people from school here at night. –Waves to someone she knows- it's like we are all hear for night classes or that school just goes really late. So its like we never left at all. Like how it is in china or something.

Rickie: ready? –Holds out his arm. Angela takes it; smiles, and they enter the building.

Everything is silver. There are silver streamers and silver tablecloths.

Angela :oh wow. –She tries not to laugh-

Rickie: they really outdid themselves this time didn't they? –They both laugh and nick walks up to them.

Nick: hi –he looks at Angela

Rickie: i'm going to go find Sharon.

Angela waves goodbye to rickie

Angela: hi –she smiles and does a hair tuck-

Angela: VO- oh god he looks so good.

Nick: you want to dance?

Angela: sure –smiles-

Nick takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Jordan sees them; he looks at Sharon for help. She motions for him to go over there. He just stares at her looking completely lost.

Angela: i'm thirsty; you want to get something to drink?

Nick: sure

Nick grabs her hand and takes her to the punch table. They get drinks

Nick: you want to go outside? It's hot.

Angela: yeah sure

They head outside. Nick still hasn't let go of her hand. She smiles at the thought; they go and sit up against the fence.

Nick: ya know…not to be too forward or anything, but you look amazing tonight.

Angela smiles and does a hair tuck

Nick: you really do.

They are so close to each other. Their noses almost touch. Jordan comes out of the school and sees them. He watches nick get closer. He knows what's going to happen, and then it does. Nick kisses her. Jordan looks but cant stand it. He turns and heads back into the school and runs into a kid.

Kid: Hey! Watch where you're going!

Jordan: oh sorry.

Angela pulls away from nick as soon as she hears that voice. Jordan looked back. Their eyes met, and Jordan walked back into the building.

Angela gets up to fallow him.

Nick: where are you going?

Angela: I have to go i'm sorry, I had a lot of fun…but I have to go.

Nick: why?

Angela: I…I…just have to go. I'm sorry.

Nick looks at her. Then he gets up and walks away. Angela stands there for a moment, and then runs into the building. She searches the room for Jordan. And then she sees him. Up against the wall. With his hands in his face.

Angela walks up to him

Angela: hey

Jordan doesn't look at her

She sits down next to him.

Angela: I said hi

Jordan: do you expect me to say something back?

She says nothing.

Jordan: why are you doing this?

Angela: doing what! –She shot back defensively-

Jordan: doing what your doing! You're like toying with me!

Angela: how am I toying with you!

Jordan: one minute you like me, and the next you're making out with some guy!

Angela: I can't believe this.

He looks at her

Angela: that "guy" is a nice guy. He treats me better than you ever did.

Jordan: I can't deal with this.

He gets up and walks out of the building to his car. Angela is right behind him.

Angela: well Jordan you have to deal with it! You can't keep running away from your problems.

He looks at her

Angela: Jordan…-she says softly- we have to deal with it.

Jordan: sighs- I know…get in

Angela: what?

Jordan: get in.

Angela gets in. and they start to drive.

Angela: where are we going?

Jordan: you'll see

They drive for a while then they stop. They're at the loft.

Angela: Vo- perfect. The loft.

They walk in.

Angela gasps.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside there are flower peddles and candles everywhere. She looks at Jordan who goes over to his guitar and starts to play a song.

I was going nowhere  
Going nowhere fast  
Drowning in my memory   
Living in the past  
Everything looked black till I found her   
She's all I need and that's what I  
say oh oh oh

I call her RED

Yeah yeah yeah

I call her RED

She's my shelter from the storm  
She's the place to rest my head  
Late at night she keeps me warm  
I call her RED

I stay up all night just thinking about her

I toss and turn every night

Just waiting for her

I call her RED

Angela was in tears by the end of the song. He looks at her.

Angela: I thought it was about your car? –Lip quivering-

Jordan: I thought so too.

Angela sits down on the couch. Not able to keep herself up any longer. He goes and sits next to her.

Jordan: Angela…i'm so sorry. About… everything. You don't deserve someone like me. But you always gave me more chances… and still to this day I wonder why? You could have any other guy –Angela laughs, he looks at her seriously- i'm serious. You're beautiful.

Angela just looks at him.

Angela: but…why did you do it? The thing with Rayanne…and the letter.

Jordan: the whole Rayanne thing… I don't even know. I got drunk, and I was just so mad-

Angela: why?

Jordan: because I saw you. talking to that Corey guy all the time. I guess I was jealous. That you finally found someone that you deserve. And I was mad at myself for not stepping up... for you. And then the letter. I wanted you back SO badly. I missed you so much. I needed you. And I thought that there was no way I could just talk to you, because I don't have the words. So I had that brain kid…you know my tutor? Well he helped me. Well, more like wrote it for me. But I meant those words, even if I didn't write them.

Jordan looked into Angela's eyes. And kissed her, and she kissed back. A wave of relief washed over him. He kissed her more, with wanting. He cupped her face. Then the door opened and Rayanne walked in.

Rayanne: WHOA! What's going on here?

Angela tried to push Jordan off of her, but he wouldn't move, not wanting to let Rayanne ruin this amazing moment.

Angela: Jordan, come on.

Jordan looked at her and reluctantly got off of her.

Angela looked at her

Angela: what are you doing here?

Rayanne: well I think the good question is what are YOU doing here? -She said with a smile. -

Then tino walks in. and smiles as he sees Angela and Jordan.

Tino: oh sorry Catalono. Lets go Graff.

Rayanne: wait. Angela I thought you were going to the dance with nick?

Angela glared at her, and Jordan looked at Angela.

Angela: where did you here that?

Rayanne: well the way you were talking about him the other day.

Jordan froze

Angela: Rayanne!

Rayanne: what?

Angela: will you just leave?

Rayanne: why? You said you didn't like Catalono anymore!

Angela: Rayanne…what are you doing.

Rayanne: what do you mean?

Angela pauses

Angela: just go.

Rayanne looks at Angela. And then her and tino leave.

Jordan turns to Angela.

Angela: i'm sorry

Jordan: you didn't like me anymore?

Angela: no I did…I mean I do, its just that Rayanne wanted everything to be back to normal. And I like…couldn't talk to her about you.

Jordan: oh...so you still like me? –0he said with a teasing smile-

Angela: and if I do?

They got really close, and he kissed her. And they fell back on too the couch. Angela broke apart.

Angela: Jordan… I just have to say; I have never seen this romantic side of you before. And I must say I really like it.

Jordan: you do. –He kisses her ear-

Angela: I do…wait what time is it?

Jordan: umm...10:55

Angela: Oh My Gosh! Jordan we have to get back to the dance! Rickie is probably looking everywhere for me!

Jordan: -he sighs- ok… hold on. I wish we had more time. To you know…like…talk…

Jordan gave her a deep look. And Angela knew what he was talking about.

Angela: Haha. Lets go.

He looked disappointed for a moment, be followed her out the door.

Authors note 

_**I know its short, but i'm writing the next chapter! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

They get back to the dance. They go inside and see rickie talking to Corey. Angela smiles.

Jordan: he is right over there

Angela holds him back

Angela: no he's fine.

Jordan: what? We left the loft to come find him. And you wont even go talk to him?

Angela senses he's mad cause they left where he really wanted to stay.

Angela: oooh, so you want me to go home? – She says in a sexy teasing way-

Jordan: of course not.

Angela kisses him. They turn and walk outside. Angela sees nick standing.

Angela: hey Jordan?

Jordan: yeah

Angela: is that okay if I talk to nick for a second?

Jordan looks at nick, then at Angela

Jordan: VO no it's not okay. I don't want you going over there by him.

Jordan: sure

Angela: thanks. –She kisses him, and walks away-

She goes and stands next to nick.

Angela: hey

Nick just looks at her

Angela: listen, i'm sorry. I know it was really rude of me to do that. I shouldn't of. I just basically ditched you-

Nick: yeah you did

Angela can tell he's hurt, she looks uncomfortable.

Nick: you know…for only knowing you for like a week, I thought I really liked you. –He looks at her- but I guess looks don't mean everything. –He walks away-

Angela just stands there. Watching him walk away.

Angela: VO you know I can't help to feel a little flattered by that statement. I know it's horrible to think. But still.

Arms come and wrap themselves around Angela; she turns around and sees Jordan.

Jordan: you want to get out of here?

Angela: yeah but I have to go talk to rickie

Jordan: oh I already did

Angela: how did you know I was going to say yes?

Jordan: well, I hoped you would

Angela smiled. They get in the car and leave.

Authors note 

_**The end! I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to write another story, so if you have any ideas for me. That would be great!**_


End file.
